


童話(tónghuà) - Fairy Tales

by Yakitorii



Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author's own interpretation of the lyrics to write fic, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Brief mention of 227, Brief mention of lock down and virus, Cute Xiao Zhan, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Insecure Xiao Zhan, Insecurities, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Light depression, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read : We live like authors without betas, OMG I am putting every and any tag that may apply, Panic Attacks, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Shy Xiao Zhan, Song : Fairy Tale by Michael Wong, Song : 童話 by 光良, Songfic, Unreliable Narrator, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd, protective Wang Yibo, so that I can cover all my sides, soft, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博君一肖是真的
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: “Did you know that one of the nicknames the fans picked for you is ‘Little Prince’ ?”“What do you mean ?”“The Little Prince. You remind me of him. Do you know about what the story is ?”“Heh. If that is why you linked me to him then I do not mind being your Little Prince.”~~~~~~~~~~(wàng le yǒu duō jiǔ)忘了有多久I forgot how long it was(zài méi tīng dào nǐ)再沒聽到你Since I last heard you(duì wǒ shuō nǐ)對我說你Tell me about(zuì ài de gù shì)最愛的故事Your favorite story
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: My thanks towards authors and artists for their contents for the BJYX Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983997
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rideka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideka/gifts).



> The title was inspired by the song of the same name :  
> 童話(tónghuà) by 光良(guāngliáng)  
> Fairy Tale by Michael Wong.
> 
> Official Music Video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBcp_ljCBGU
> 
> Translation and interpretation of the lyrics by the author.
> 
> This fic is dedicated and gifted to Rideka前辈 (@801Ride on Twitter), thanks for your support and for the inspiration ! Go check their arts, they are very talented !

To Rideka前辈 ([Ride](https://twitter.com/801ride?s=20)前辈 on Twitter), thanks for your support and for the inspiration !

Go check their arts, they are very talented !

* * *

“Did you know that one of the nicknames the fans picked for you is ‘Little Prince’ ?” Xiao Zhan asked from his position on the couch. The singer was looking through Weibo on his phone and stumbled on an old post showing information concerning Wang Yibo.

“Mn. Yes, I know. But that was more in the time of my debut. Now, they do not call me that anymore. They call me, hmm, well they call me by my name. I think.” Wang Yibo answered the question as he continued to play his mobile game on his phone. Sprawled next to Xiao Zhan on the couch, the younger of the two was relaxing from the long day he had.

“I wonder whether they made a word play with your surname or whether they really saw you as the protagonist in the book…” Xiao Zhan leaned on Wang Yibo’s side and put his head on his shoulder as he tapped gently his phone on his chin.

“Tch. Knowing them, the majority must have done it for my name and the fact that I looked like a young prince that could sweep them up their feet or something like that. What with the blonde hair, the childish looks and all those other things.” Yibo sighed as he quit his game and began to browse his Weibo. The dancer put an arm around Xiao Zhan’s slim waist and pulled him closer to his body.

The taller man willingly went with the motion and practically ended up on Yibo’s lap. “Well, whatever the case, I agree with this nickname !” Xiao Zhan chuckled gently as he rubbed his cheek on the shoulder supporting his head.

“Do you now ? Why is it ?” Wang Yibo smiled warmly at the older man and teased him playfully. “Is it because I swept you off your feet and carried you off with my sword ?” Yibo used the arm around the other’s waist to pull him directly on his lap while giving him a lecherous look.

Xiao Zhan giggled at the man’s silliness and put his arms around Yibo’s neck. He hid his face in the hollow of the rapper’s throat and took a deep breath. “Do you really want to know ?”

“Of course, I do. You know that I want to know everything about you. Including your thoughts about me.” Yibo used his head to nudge back a little the other’s face with a little smile.

Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat and his face immediately flushed a deep red. His hands automatically came up to hide his face as he was taken by surprise and his shyness got the better of him. “Hyaaa~ Do not say things like that with such a still face ! Are you even human, Wang Yibo ?!”

Even after more than one year together, his dear little bunny was still shy about certain things. And what was Wang Yibo to do but to be charmed by such natural shyness ? Taking one hand off Xiao Zhan’s waist, the young man enveloped the side of the latter’s neck and caressed tenderly the edge of Xiao Zhan’s jaw. He waited for the older man to feel better before he did anything more.

Peeking out of the space between his fingers, Xiao Zhan took a calming breath and a smitten smile invaded his face. Feeling better, he pulled his slender hands off his face to cup Yibo’s cheeks. This action made the younger one smile hugely and he could not resist kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. Pulling out of the kiss, Xiao Zhan hid his face once again in the crook of Yibo’s neck while some tiny sounds escaped from his throat.

The hand on the singer’s neck slid into his hair and cradled the back of his head while the arm wrapped around his waist pulled him even closer. Xiao Zhan felt himself melt in the soft embrace.

“You remind me of the Little Prince.”

Confused, Wang Yibo ceased drawing tiny circles with his fingers. “What do you mean ?”

“The Little Prince. You remind me of him. Do you know about what the story is ?” Xiao Zhan pulled back a bit in order to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“I skimmed the book and read a passage for a job but I did not seriously finish it. I am not as fond of reading as you are.” Yibo broke eye contact as he replied to the man on his laps. He felt embarrassed that he could not enjoy what ultimately was the other man's most favorite book.

“There is no need for embarrassment.” Xiao Zhan reassured his young lover as he pressed a kiss on his cheek so that the man brought his gaze back to meet his eyes. “You have your own hobbies that I do not enjoy at the same level of enthusiasm. It does not make me love you any less.”

That comment octroyed him a besotted look from the man underneath him. Wang Yibo could never grow tired of hearing his precious lover uttering those words.

“Going back to the Little Prince, the book is about his adventures and his personal growth. With each new experience and each new encounter, the Little Prince learns more about the world outside of his little planet and gets to know more about himself.” Xiao Zhan leant forward and slowly connected their foreheads so that his words did not go further than between both of them. “The Little Prince, throughout the entire book, stays true to himself and true to his feelings. In every situation, he would be perplexed by the adults’ actions and behaviors as they would not be representative of what they truly feel.”

Wang Yibo focused his entire attention on Xiao Zhan and even though he was listening carefully to what he said, one part of him could not help but be subjugated by the light in the other’s eyes. He had always admired how the taller man’s eyes would shine when he was talking about something that he liked. He loved seeing the way his face became animated and how he would become so focused on the topic that he would forget the world around him.

“The Little Prince is open to new experiences and is willing to learn from others.” Xiao Zhan rubbed their noses together as he continued to expose his thesis. “He is polite, asks questions when he does not understand and accepts that he is different from the others as they are different from him.”

“Hmmm.” Wang Yibo hummed as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his lover’s voice.

“He is not arrogant and he takes into consideration others’ feelings. He keeps his disagreement to himself when he sees that the other party is not open to discussion.” Xiao Zhan smiled as he also closed his eyes. “The Little Prince knows what is important to him and will make time and space for them. He is brave and he continues to grow into a better person as the story goes by integrating lessons he learnt from his encounters.”

Wang Yibo opened his eyes as he could not stand to ignore the sight before him anymore. He took the opportunity to press butterfly kisses on each eyelids and the tip of the nose.

“You are brave. You are polite and you are kind-hearted. You do not let people know that you worry but your actions always betray you. You are so warm and thoughtful. You are open to learn from others and you know when you are wrong. You are hard-working and make it so that you do not make the same mistakes. Wang Yibo gets better and better each day and takes very well care of me.” Xiao Zhan opened his eyes as he concluded and a beautiful smile took its place on his face, stealing Wang Yibo’s breath from his lungs.

“Heh. If that is why you linked me to him then I do not mind being your Little Prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

_(wàng le yǒu duō jiǔ)_

_忘了有多久_

**_I forgot how long it was_ **

_(zài méi tīng dào nǐ)_   
_再沒聽到你_

**_Since I last heard you_ **

_(duì wǒ shuō nǐ)_   
_對我說你_

**_Tell me about_ **

_(zuì ài de gù shì)_   
_最愛的故事_

**_Your favorite story_ **

As they gained recognition and popularity, those slow and comforting nights ceased. Then little by little their long conversations were reduced to hasty greetings or farewells and quick kisses before departures. They were relieved to be sought after by so much brands and variety shows, to see their careers rising. But that did not mean they were not saddened to see their personal time together entirely eclipsed.

They knew the other was present for them and they could still communicate via WeChat’s video call. It was just not the same. They could not feel the other in their arms or the warmth of falling asleep with the other near while sharing a bed.

Wang Yibo, being an old hand with the fame, adapted rapidly to the situation. He was able to make some time in his overfilled schedule to check on his boyfriend. Be it by appearing furtively on his filming set, at the airport, or by calling him directly.

Xiao Zhan, being new to his fast rising fame, had difficulties to adapt to the new situation. He was used to having a semblance of freedom when he was moving but suddenly, there were fans everywhere that could recognize him easily. Before, he could take public transports without much fuss but presently, it became an impossible feat for him. His fans got bolder and bolder with him leaving him perplexed about what to do. Having never encountered this type of situation, and not wanting to impose on anyone, he could only keep being polite and asking for his fans to be more careful.

Many times they had made him uncomfortable but he did not dare say anything out loud in front of so many of them. He did not want to scold them and he did not want to disappoint them. The only thing he could do, he decided, was to be a good model for them and lead them into being the better of themselves as he strove to do the same for himself.

This new rhythm of life took a toll on him. His schedule was being filled to the brim and it was even stretched over the limits. He had multiple appointments with different sets at opposing location in the country. His schedule was a real mess and he could not organize it as he would prefer for he did not have agency on it. But he could not afford to scorn or refuse anyone just because he was tired as this was a critical period for his career as a star. But he really was tired. And lonely.

Yibo would take time to check on him and he was grateful but he still yearned for his embrace. He felt guilty for not being able to reach out first. Nowadays, his boyfriend was always the one whom have to contact him first. And Xiao Zhan did not like it. Not at all. It made him feel like he was putting Yibo aside to focus on his job. That was not the case, that was not what he meant to do but it was what was happening.

This made him sad and anxious. He did not want Yibo to think that he had enough of him and was getting ready to move on. But maybe, his boyfriend deserved a better lover. One whom could be present for him, one whom could put him first instead of only being so selfish and putting his career first. Maybe it was time for him to let Yibo go and save him from his chaotic life.

And as if reading his mind, his phone rang. Yibo was calling. Yibo was video calling him. Xiao Zhan felt elated at getting to see his lover’s face and he was nervous to discover if that was the day Yibo would wake up and figure out that he deserved better than Xiao Zhan and leave him. With trembling hands, Xiao Zhan accepted the call. Apprehensive, he closed tightly his eyes and prepared himself mentally.

“Hello, Baby.” Yibo’s low voice resonated from his phone’s speakers and filled the hotel room.

Xiao Zhan exhaled the breath he was holding when he heard the warm tone of his voice. Tears came to his eyes at the relief he felt at hearing Yibo’s greeting. He took a deep breath to calm himself and when he was ready, opened his eyes to greet his boyfriend.

_I miss you so much._

“Hello, Yibo-ge.” He was proud to note that his voice was not shaking as much as he feared. “How have you been ? How was your day ?”

There was a moment of silence during which Wang Yibo took the time to examine the other man. Xiao Zhan prayed that he would let it go and just answer the question as he did not want to admit the shameful thoughts he entertained.

“You look tired. And sad. How are you ? Have you eaten yet ?” Yibo was concerned about his lover’s health and could not help but fuss over him a little. “Did something happen today ? Have you slept well recently ? I know you have difficulties to sleep at night. ”

“I am fine, there is nothing to worry !” Xiao Zhan rushed to reassure Yibo on his health. “But you look a little tired and stressed. Is everything alright at work ?”

“Mn. Nothing much.” The dancer reluctantly answered Xiao Zhan’s inquiry and noted mentally how he dodged his questions. “I miss you.”

Xiao Zhan’s breath stuttered and he held his breath so as not to show the sobs he was keeping in check. “Really now ? We see each other every day !”

“It is not the same.” Yibo confidently riposted. “I cannot touch you from where I am and the quality of the video as high as it is does not give your beauty justice.”

“Wang Yibo !” Startled, Xiao Zhan turned his face to side and hid behind the hand not holding his phone. “Do not talk like that ! How can you say those things without cringing ?!”

“I only tell the truth.” The rapper saw that he lifted up a little his boyfriend’s mood and was relieved to see him less melancholic. Yibo was tensed these days as he remembered how more and more stressed out and nostalgic his boyfriend became in each of their video calls.

Yibo knew that Xiao Zhan was not used to the entertainment industry life as a celebrity. He knew that his lover needed time to adjust and to find his bearings. But it still hurt to see how much Xiao Zhan suffered for it and he could not do anything to help as he was busy with his own schedule. Of course, his little improvised visits helped to take off some stress but it was only temporary. The light of his life was looking more and more tern and tired out and he feared that one day, his shining light would completely burn out. Each day he lived in nervousness and he impatiently waited until the end of the day to see his lover and see for himself how he was doing. Stalking him on the internet did not help at all but at least he knew that Xiao Zhan reached his destinations safely. His lover was such a hardworking man but he did not know how to find the balance between his professional life and his health.

“Yibo, are you really alright ? You look pensive.” Xiao Zhan questioned him with curiosity.

“Yes, Baby.” Wang Yibo nodded as he caressed the screen of his phone. “I just really want to hold you in my arms. When do you have time off ?”

_I also want to have your arms around me, keeping me warm._

“Not until the end of the year. At the earliest.” Xiao Zhan unconsciously pouted as he thought about all the time he still had to spend far away from Yibo.

“And we both have long dramas to film.” Wang Yibo sighed in disappointment.

“Yes.” The taller man bit his lower lip in worry. “Yibo-ge…”

Hearing his name uttered in such a manner, the rapper focused intensely on the man on the other side of his phone’s screen. “Baby ?”

“I… Be careful out there, alright ?” Xiao Zhan’s free hand came up to his hair and he worried at some tresses of it. “This virus seems to be stronger than first thought and I-I do not want to l-lose you ! Yibo-ge must take care and be careful !”

“Of course, Baby. But you also have to promise me that you would take care too.” Wang Yibo soothed his boyfriend as he heard him sob lightly. “We both will be careful and keep our distances with others that we do not know.”

“Yes…” Xiao Zhan yawned his agreement and flushed lightly of embarrassment. “I am sorry. I tire so easily now. It must be my old age !”

“Get some rest, Baby.” Yibo smiled with a soft look in his eyes. “You have busy days so it is normal to be tired. That has nothing to do with your age.”

A shy smile sat on Xiao Zhan’s face as he looked tenderly at his boyfriend’s face. “Sleep well. I love you.”

Wang Yibo smiled happily and returned his wishes. “Have a nice night of rest, Baby. I love you too.”

Their call hung up.

Having seen his boyfriend comforted Xiao Zhan and muted all his doubts and worries. That night, he fell onto the hotel bed and his fatigue took over.

Yibo was relieved after the call but also worried. He was content to see that he ended the call by comforting Xiao Zhan but his boyfriend called him ‘Yibo-ge’ twice. That was not a good sign. The second time was to be expected as Xiao Zhan addressed the topic of the circulating new virus. But the first time, when he greeted him ? That was not normal. Xiao Zhan only called me like this when he was upset or worried. If he was feeling playful and flirty, he would call him ‘Bo-ge’. And if he was feeling coy and seducing, Xiao Zhan would definitely call him ‘gege’.

Something upset his lover and Wang Yibo could almost guess what it was. His love had always had low self-esteem and saw himself as someone not as worthy to be kept as other people. That greatly saddened Yibo but he had already set one of his objectives as to always make Xiao Zhan feel loved no matter what. Yibo knew that his lover was crippled by self-doubts in certain occasions but would not talk about them with anyone. His lovely boyfriend often feared bothering people about his own problems and had the bad habit of interiorizing his negative feelings.

Yibo was just sad to see him being worked to the bone and not being able to support him in his time of need. Xiao Zhan looked a little frayed at the edges. Yibo feared that there would be a time the older man would drown under all of his new responsibilities and it would take a toll on his health.

That night, Wang Yibo fell onto his hotel bed and slept with worries for his boyfriend on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_(wǒ xiǎng le hěn jiǔ)_

_我想了很久_

**_I thought about it for such a long time_ **

_(wǒ kāi shǐ huāng le)_

_我開始慌了_

**_I began feeling faint_ **

_(shì bú shì wǒ yòu zuò cuò le shén me ?)_   
_是不是我又做錯了什麼 ?_

**_Did I do anything wrong again ?_ **

After that night’s call, Wang Yibo could not find peace. No matter what activities he did, no matter how he concentrated on the task at hand, his mind was preoccupied by troubling thought about Xiao Zhan.

That was not their last video call but each time Yibo waited for his beloved to open up to him about his worries, it was in vain. The older man still kept all of it inside. Each night Yibo got to see and talk to his boyfriend, he noted that the man looked even more tired than the previous night. All his attempts to bring up the topic failed as Xiao Zhan talked about anything but what was disturbing him.

Yibo was not blind to the struggles his lover encountered. The internet kept him up to date. He had assured his boyfriend that it was only temporary and to ignore it. Haters would always hate and he could not please everyone. But Xiao Zhan had always been a worrier.

Their conversations dwindled from being warm and filled with meaning to being only superficial. For each question asked, the answer was given as if as an afterthought. Yibo was beside himself to find a solution to bring his lover back to him.

Although Wang Yibo was self-confident enough for himself and the other people, he would always have moments where he doubted himself when it came to Xiao Zhan.

He was grateful that his feelings were shared and that their love endured their type of lives. He was happy that Xiao Zhan accepted him and was open to going out with him.

There were some hurdles when they first got together as he wanted the world to know that this beautiful man was his. But his lover had always been wary of everyone and preferred to keep everything close to his chest.

Yibo knew himself. He was blunt borderline rude when he was in a bad mood. They saw him as someone without tact when he was opposed to what people said about him and he tried to correct them. When he was happy, he would show it. When he was upset, he would keep it to himself but he would still let some signs of it show on his appearance. That was the type of guy he was.

He had never had cause to watch what he said and to be careful of his words. But with Xiao Zhan, he wanted to be better. He had never ever felt what he was feeling for the man before. Moreover, he knew that he would never nor would he ever want to feel this kind of love for anyone after Xiao Zhan. He loved his boyfriend genuinely and wholeheartedly like he loved no one before. The intensity and ardor of his feelings could not be rivaled by anything.

He was thankful that his lover accepted him as he was, with all his defaults and weaknesses. Xiao Zhan had never asked for him to change but he still made him want to change for the better. He wanted to be someone that could be associated with the goodness that was his boyfriend.

Yet quietly, he worried that this man would find someone better suited for him. While his self-doubts and insecurities would be soothed in the warm loving presence of his lover, he was still harboring these thoughts when he could not be with him for a long time.

That was why, when Xiao Zhan suddenly distanced himself and closed himself up, Yibo felt lost. He feared that his time was finally up and the older man was ready to move on from him.

He wanted to bring this up but just the thought of Xiao Zhan confirming his fears was too much for him. He preferred staying in this kind of limbo where he was not sure about his position than to have to let the other go.

Besides, he could see how stressed Xiao Zhan was. He did not wish to add more burdens to him especially if it was nothing like he thought and he was only blowing this out of proportions. It would not do to worry uselessly his boyfriend over his insecurities. It nevertheless hurt to see Xiao Zhan tire himself out and shut down on him.

* * *

Xiao Zhan felt that something bad was coming and he prepared himself.

He was still battling with his schedule to put it in a semblance of order. He was still worrying about the battle the medical staff was leading against the virus and he was still worrying about his family and loved ones.

The singer kept on meeting everyone’s expectations and even exceeding them. He had not yet found the best way to deal with his clingier fans whom followed him anywhere he went even when he asked them not to and he did not think he would.

Recently, all these awards ceremonies were the only way for him to see and have physical contact with Yibo. When he had him sat beside him, Xiao Zhan was so relieved that tears nearly fell from his eyes but he got a hold of himself pretty soon after. There were cameras everywhere and he could not afford to damage Yibo’s public image, just as he could not afford to make more work for his team.

His team was already overworked these days because of some nonsense between his fans. As he feared, with fame came the game of blame. But he refused to play those sorts of games; he decided to stay out of it and to continue as normal with his obligations. He felt that if he did not address the subject, it would blow over and all would be returned to normal.

Even though he would not throw his weight with any party, his team nonetheless still had to put out flames for him. They worked really hard so that he could keep on acting and appearing on some shows. Besides, he knew. It was just a matter of time. He kept hoping that he would weather this controversy and end up with at least a good public image if it could not remain intact.

Because he could sense that it was not even the end of it, Xiao Zhan prepared himself for the worst. He began to warn others reaching out to him how it could be possible they would be slandered for their association with him. He advised them to take these risks into consideration before deciding whatever that had anything to do with him.

He wished to neither bother nor worry other people about it. Hate mails were normal for him. Stalking fans and not fans were also becoming normal for him. He just had to be careful. He needed to be more prepared so he could trick them all in order to avoid any spoiler when he was working on set and filming.

He did not dare to inform Yibo about how severe the situation with his fans was. His Yibo loved incandescently and with his whole being. His protective instinct would be worked to overdrive and he would tire himself out trying to salvage an unsalvageable situation. The best Xiao Zhan could do to protect his fierce lion was to keep his distances. As much as he was disdainful towards his messy schedule and as much as he was complaining about it, he found himself grateful for his numerous appointed engagements. That gave him the excuse to keep minimum contact only with his young lover.

It was particularly difficult when all he wanted was to take the first plane or train or car or even a bike even though he did not really like them to reach Yibo and hide between his strong arms.

Xiao Zhan punished himself for hurting his boyfriend by denying himself any comfort he could find. He cut short their video calls and shut Yibo out whenever the other inquired about his day. He hoped by doing so he would keep Yibo out of the mess he got into even if he did not do it on his own. He knew it was not the solution and it would be better if he talked to his lover but Yibo already had his fill of haters. He could not with a clear conscience lead him down into those dark days again. He could sort it out by himself.

Well he would sort it out by himself with the backing of his team. He was pleasantly surprised the first time he worked with all those bright minds to witness how smoothly it could be when he had to do auditions with their help. Some of the things he always worried about when he was on his own like transport, contract and hotel room ? They took care of it and they told him that he only needed to concentrate on doing his job.

Now, he had to count on them to navigate him out of storm. He had to put even more efforts into keeping his public appearances as random as they could get. And they had to plan multiple ways of going to keep people guessing.

It was tiresome but he wanted to keep working and earning a living so he had to live with it for the moment.

Then everything escalated rapidly and all his preparations were not suitable anymore. He had never thought that it would become such a big thing. It frightened him and he nearly went into a panic attack when he learnt from his team that his name had been slurred and the government made an intervention.

What could have stayed a trivial nothing transformed into a nearly worldwide event overnight where haters were slandering him.

Initially, Xiao Zhan was not going to react to the new campaign against him. He was used to the hate. It had always been here since before his debut and it would always be present even if he quit the entertainment world. He thought he was handling well the situation as his policy to those things was ‘do not engage; let it dial down all by itself’.

But then the situation got the better of him and he lost the little bit of control he possessed when the surge of boycotting against him appeared. He was confused how he was the target of so much hate from so many people for something that was not even his fault. He felt like he was attacked from all the fronts as his brands began to drop him and the projects that he was part of let him go. He did not know what to do anymore.

The first instinct for him was to do everything to protect everyone around him. After checking in with his family, the friends he made in the industry and the few close friends he kept from before his stardom, he cut all forms of contact. Only his team knew how to reach him.

At that moment, he wanted Yibo with him.

He wanted his warmth, his scent and his presence to fill him up and make him forget what was happening.

He hesitated on informing Yibo about his plans to isolate himself but in the end, he relented. He did not want to burden his young lover with the storm that was brewing. He could not be selfish. He had to keep in mind that Yibo had his own schedule, his own problems, and mainly his own career to think about.

Xiao Zhan took refuge in their shared apartment in Beijing. It was the only haven left for him as he did not want to go to his parents, fearing how the haters would treat them. At least, the location of their apartment and the fact that he shared it with the dancer were still a secret unknown to all.

He had long ago decided to let him go when he felt the first stirring of troubles. Now, he just needed to be brave enough to free him.


	4. Chapter 4

_(nǐ kū zhē duì wǒ shuō tóng huà lǐ dōu shì piàn rén de)_  
_你哭著對我說童話裡都是騙人的_

**_Crying, you told me all Fairy Tales are lies_ **

_(wǒ bù kě néng shì nǐ de wáng zi)_

_我不可能是你的王子_

**_I cannot be your Prince_ **

_(yě xǔ nǐ bù huì dǒng)_

_也許你不會懂_

**_Perhaps you don’t understand but_ **

_(cóng nǐ shuō ài wǒ yǐ hòu)_  
_從你說愛我以後_

**_From the moment you said you love me_ **

_(wǒ de tiān kōng xīng xīng dōu liàng le)_

_我的天空星星都亮了_

**_Every stars in my sky lit up_ **

When the explosion concerning Xiao Zhan occurred at the end of February, Wang Yibo was at work. He was back to filming for the Legend of Fei at Hengdian after the lockdown. He was far away from his boyfriend and he only took notice of this when he caught some of the staff talking about it. At first, he thought they were merely gossiping with no facts to back it up however he quickly realized the truth of it when he got a hand on his phone.

Yibo was alarmed when he tried to contact Xiao Zhan and was immediately directed to voice mail. When he tried to video call him, regardless of where he was and who was with him, no one picked up.

Feeling himself beginning to panic, the actor took a deep breath and tried to think rationally by putting himself in his boyfriend’s place. What would Xiao Zhan have done ? His lover was ever so careful and sadly prone to panic attacks but his kindness would always prevail before his own struggles. Then the first thing Xiao Zhan was most likely to do would be to check on everyone close to him. But then, why did he not leave Yibo any message ? Was he not also considered as family ?

The young man centered himself and attempted anew to contact Xiao Zhan. Same result. Even before he knew what he was doing, Yibo called his lover’s father.

“Son-in-law ?” The man sounded wearied.

“Father.” The dancer exhaled shakily. “How is he ? I cannot reach him. I just found out.”

“He isolated himself. My poor boy warned us that it will be complicated from now on but to ignore people that seek to have our opinions. Not to respond to any question and to take care.” Hearing his distress, Father Xiao quickly explained what was happening.

“I see, thank you.” Yibo bit his lower lip nervously. “And you, how are you doing ? How is Mother ?”

“We… Well, we are doing fine. I do not think it has sunk yet. We worry about Zhan-er and we do not know what to expect.” Father sighed. “It is worrying to see so many people suddenly against our son when he is innocent in this affair. Mother had to go lay down, she was working herself up and getting upset.”

“Please take care.” Yibo fisted his free hand tightly. “I will take care of Zhan Zhan for you. Do not worry.”

“Of course, Son-in-law.” Father was grateful for such a devoted young man. “But take care of yourself first, alright ?”

“Understood. I will see if I can get away for a bit.”

“Thank you, Yibo.”

They hang up and the rapper tried once again to call Xiao Zhan. Still unsuccessful.

He decided to leave vocal messages on his WeChat for when his boyfriend would check.

“Baby, are you okay ? Call me when you get this.”

“I talked to your father. Your parents are doing fine and they are careful.”

Yibo strode towards the director to query about the filming schedule.

Unfortunately, he could not break off from set until the last scene for him. He still got one complete week of filming before he would be let off. And from what his manager said, he remained overbooked for photoshoots and interviews for the three days following his last day of filming prior to having a few days for rest.

Restless, Wang Yibo dialed Xiao Zhan’s number only to get his voice mail once more. He left multiple vocal messages on his WeChat.

“I am sorry, Baby. I cannot be with you for another week and a half.”

“Please, call me.”

“Take care of yourself and be careful.”

“Zhan-ge…”

In his agitated state, Yibo did not realize that he conveyed his distress by using an old nickname that nowadays only saw the light of day when they were in public. Since they got together, he had not called the older man by that appellation, preferring to use pet names.

During his week and a half of intense work, the rapper worked himself into a state where he was, at the same time, nervous about finding how the taller man was doing and apprehensive about the reason he received no news. When his manager announced that he was done on his long awaited last day and that he could rest for three consecutive days, Wang Yibo nearly rushed out of the studio where he was filming ads.

He composed himself and thanked everyone for their cooperation. He took time to say his goodbyes to the director, to change back into his own clothes and to let the makeup artists wipe his face clean.

He kept his professional appearance so as not to inconvenience anyone. He found that he learnt many things from all the time he spent with his boyfriend but what really stood out was the way Xiao Zhan remained professional until the end of the day. He wanted to be as kind as him and to avoid disrupting others’ work as much as possible. He was already careful not to mess with the staff when they were helping him but since knowing Xiao Zhan, Yibo wanted to pay more attention to them and show them his gratitude.

All along the journey back to his apartment, Yibo fiddled with anything in reach of his hands. He played with his phone, he pulled on the seat belts near him, and he twisted his fingers in a loose thread on his sweater.

Recognizing the street in which the car was, the dancer was restless from anticipation. Soon, he would see his lover. Soon.

They alighted in the parking of his building and Yibo hurled out of the car. He took several steps forward before coming to a stop and turned back towards the vehicle with an embarrassed look.

“Sorry. Thank you for your work.”

His bodyguards and driver stared at him as they sighed as one in fond resignation mixed with understanding. They wished him goodnight.

Smiling self-consciously, the young man waved his farewells afore his trot into the building and up to his flat.

Once he reached his door, Wang Yibo faltered. What was waiting for him behind the door ? Was his boyfriend really there ? The dancer proceeded to stay at work with the sole thought that he was certain his lover went into hiding at their apartment. However, now that he was in proximity to his home again, he was afraid to find no one waiting for him.

Swallowing tensely, the skater unlocked his door and entered. Once inside, he felt his built up energy slowly ebb away.

“Baby ? I am home.” Yibo took off his shoes and tidied them in the closet with their combined other ones.

Hearing no response, his nervousness spiked up as he took into account the state of the flat. The light in their room was not switched on, neither was the one in the guest room/art studio nor was there light in the office.

Yibo went further into the flat until he reached the kitchen. Through the door, he saw diner for one set on the table. He stepped in to gauge how long it was put there. The food was still warm. Whilst he turned with the intention of going to the living room, the motorcycle racer sighted a set of washed utensils. A wave of warm fondness irrupted in his chest as he comprehended that Xiao Zhan took the time to make diner for him.

Relieved to see evidence of the other’s presence in the flat, Yibo light-footedly went into their shared bedroom. The night light was on, testifying that his lover took into consideration that he would be home that night.

In the middle of their bed, the young man sighted a lump of covers twisted into themselves. How a man taller than him could curl into such a tight and small ball would always baffle him.

Yibo made his way to his partner, weighting down the mattress. He needed to assure himself that Xiao Zhan was really there. The soft press of his lover’s covered back quenched his left over tenseness.

Finally appeased, Yibo returned to the kitchen to eat his diner.


	5. Chapter 5

_(wǒ yuàn biàn chéng tóng huà lǐ)_

_我願變成童話裡_

_**I am willing to change into** _

_(nǐ ài de nà gè tiān shǐ)_   
_你愛的那個天使_

_**The Angel from Fairy Tales that you love** _

_(zhāng kāi shuāng shǒu biàn chéng chì bǎng shǒu hù nǐ)_   
_張開雙手變成翅膀守護你_

_**With my arms opened wide transformed into wings protecting you** _

_(nǐ yào xiāng xìn)_

_你要相信_

_**You have to believe** _

_(xiāng xìn wǒ men huì xiàng tóng huà gù shì lǐ)_

_相信我們會像童話故事裡_

_**Believe into us being the same as the stories** _

_(xìng fú hé kuài lè shì jié jú)_

_幸福和快樂是結局_

_**With us being Happy and Content as the ending** _

In the days following his sudden and unfair crowning as public enemy number one, Xiao Zhan surreptitiously checked on every person with whom he frequently associated. Guiltily, he constantly poked at his assistant for updates on their situations then apologized for the burdens he placed on their shoulders. The man expressed his bitter feelings for not being able to help his team navigate those troubled waters and pull them all out unscathed. Xiao Zhan thanked them for their support however he offered them a way out to escape the difficult path before them which everyone shot down.

Moved by his team’s determination, support and encouragement, Xiao Zhan resolved to do something of equal standing once the fire was put out. Independently of the final outcome. They deserved it for putting up with him for so long and accompanying him in all his stunts.

This done, the twenty-eight years old man was at a loss of what to do next. He was used to busy days. Prior to having established his own studio and having a say on his schedule, he got used to being worked to the ground by his agency. Presently, he liked finishing his projects in a timely order and concentrating them in the same cities. He would record several different ads for different brands in the same day if the recording studio was in the same city or at least in the same province. Likewise, he would schedule guest appearances around filming projects and dramas.

He liked to keep his days filled up otherwise he would feel unproductive wasting the day away.

Currently, he did not feel like painting or even drawing. He was not in the mood at all. Furthermore, Xiao Zhan really necessitated moping and brooding for some time. And Yibo.

Oh, how he wanted his boyfriend to be there wrapping his strong arms around him.

No. He promised himself to protect Yibo. He had to cut him out so that his young lover would sustain no consequences. Maybe it was time for him to move out ?

He could not. Not right this instant. It was too much. He needed the comfort of their home. He needed Yibo’s presence. Just a little bit longer then. Additionally, it was too risky for him to find a hotel room or a new flat to lease. It would not do to create even more problems for his overworked studio. Yes, it was better for everyone if he stayed there.

Groaning in despair, Xiao Zhan trudged from the office to the bedroom. What better way to feel better than to hide for some time in his bed ? The singer changed into Yibo’s large hoodie and his own baggy pajama bottoms. It alleviated his dark mood to drown in his boyfriend’s scent with clothing larger on him because of Yibo’s broad shoulders enveloping his hands. He loved sweater paws. It kept his slender hands warm and it was so soft to the touch ! Once he got under the covers, he would be surrounded by softness. There would be nothing but his lover’s smell and his own even with all the bedding freshly changed.

How he was anticipating getting into bed.

Ah. He did not eat yet. Yibo would be so mad if he learnt that. But he did not have any appetite, moreover, one skipped meal was alright.

Aaaah. That was awesome. Xiao Zhan created a nest for himself on the bed and covered himself with the blankets. How he loved the sensation of being cocooned. All his worries evaporated. His little paradise of softness contained everything he needed except for Yibo. His boyfriend was the sole and most important piece of his paradise and he was missing. But what he had would have to suffice for now.

It was enough to efficiently soothe his nerves. The headache he was nursing from the beginning of this nonsensical war disappeared in one go. The shortness of breath he experienced that most probably was due to the heavy weight crushing his chest smoothed out. Finally, the invisible load weighting down on him lightened.

Xiao Zhan could feel his entire body slowly loosen. His shoulders relaxed and his back felt better. Yes, he closed his eyes as he sighed in contentment, he decidedly made the best decision. This was really the best mean to release tension.

Peacefully, the singer fell into a deep sleep for the first time since he spent the national lock down with his boyfriend.

* * *

Xiao Zhan did not mean to pass the days in bed. He planned to take a power nap before doing something productive but once he woke up, he found himself unable to move from the bed unless it was for daily essentials.

Even when he was already up and about taking care of his meals, showering, or using the toilets, he always felt compelled to return back in the bed. He was aware he would be neglecting his own needs if it was not for his promise to take care of himself made to Yibo. He realized that it could evolve into a real problem if he did not readily get a grip on himself.

Still, it was difficult to find reasons to move from the bed. He was so tired. He had nothing else to do. There was no one to entertain. No one needed to be taken care. He could not even switch on his phone as he was sure it would be filled with unread messages and notifications from apps.

If only Yibo was here.

Wait.

What day was it ?

The last time Xiao Zhan checked his boyfriend’s schedule to make sure he would not be at the flat, it said that he had some down time after the intensive month of work. The singer was so busy being lazy he forgot to prepare for his lover’s coming home ! How could he be so selfish ? That showed exactly why Yibo could not stay with someone like him. Xiao Zhan would bring about the dancer’s downfall.

With those thoughts, the tall man got a boost of energy to get off their bed. He freshened up to clear away the fogginess from his lethargy.

He took inventory of what needed to tidy up in the apartment and what needed a grocery run. Well a grocery delivery, really. His expensive watch told him that his deadline was three days away. His expensive watch that he would have never bought for himself but that brands he worked with wanted him to keep as a souvenir.

Xiao Zhan got down to business. He dusted, cleaned and vacuumed the flat. Even the armchairs, the couch and the guest room. The young man launched a machine to take care of the backload of dirty laundry.

While he was accomplishing those simple yet important tasks, the former designer felt better. His mood lifted up and he was excited to see Yibo again. He was surprised into finding himself humming, crooning and singing while working. It had been a long time. This light feeling was a relief after the last few days.

Completing the last of his personally set up chores, Xiao Zhan found himself at a loss for what to do next. He was tempted to surf on the internet to see where Yibo was. But he forced himself not to do it as that would be a terrible idea.

Speaking of Yibo, an idea surged. His lover would soon begin to participate in a street dance show. As a captain, he would need something to represent his team and make him stand out from the other captains.

Inspired, Xiao Zhan headed toward the guest room that he also used as an art studio.

Knowing how he got once he began brainstorming and doodling, Xiao Zhan programmed several alarms for diner before sinking in his headspace for what he set to achieve.

* * *

The sound of his pre-set alarms setting off one after another with five minutes of intervals broke the artist’s line of thoughts. His doodling session resulted into several finished work from which he could make a selection of few to digitalize.

Feeling accomplished, Xiao Zhan listened to his grumbling stomach by making some instant noodle. He was not motivated to cook for one but it still was food, it took care of his hunger. He did not throw one glance at the dining table; he disliked eating at the table alone as loneliness would too easily creep in.

Taking his diner with him, Xiao Zhan reviewed his work to choose the one most suitable for Yibo. Of course, he would present various versions so to cover all his bases as the final decision was ultimately Yibo's.

He spent the following day in nearly the same manner. He doodled a lot more as ideas fused in his brain. He associated diverse animals that he felt represented his lover with elements - from his limited knowledge - of dances and street dance. Satisfied with his progression, Xiao Zhan took them to the bedroom in case of last minute ideas. Yibo was getting home the next day and he was brimming with effervescence. That night, the singer slept cocooned in his soft nest, chest burgeoning of anticipation.

.

The morning after, he did not feel excited. On the contrary, apprehensiveness took a hold of him. Yibo was coming home. It was time for him to let go. He would not sully his boyfriend’s stellar reputation.

Xiao Zhan lounged in bed, ruminating until noon. He would not allow Yibo to come home to a dirty and messy home. The dancer deserved the best. He laboriously rose from bed. He would not let his decisions negatively impact on his soon-to-be former lover. There was a limit to his selfishness.

The singer finished the last chores he did not do the day before and sat on the couch, passing the time until Yibo’s arrival by thinking up his discourse.

Without him noticing, day swiftly turned into night. He resurfaced with enough time to prepare diner for the man. Deciding to make something simple yet filling, Xiao Zhan set to task.

Habitually, the young man was patient. That night did not constitute one of his normal nights. He could not quell his fidgeting and whatever he did only expanded the dread lodged in his chest.

Eventually, the young singer did not feel ready to confront his lover thus his despondent trudge back to bed. Furthermore, Yibo would be too tired to talk and to corner him in this manner was just rude.

Xiao Zhan hid back under the covers. All the while, he chastised himself for his cowardice and maliciously snip that all misdeeds attached to his name were indeed his fault. Those talking badly of him surely were right.

Helplessly, he inadvertently let out a small whimper. He really was the worse.

The twenty-eight years-old man laid motionless on the bed as his mind continued to torment him. It droned on with different voices about all his flaws, about how his only worth was the anonymity he flung at the first opportunity. It convinced him that he deserved nothing more than to be stripped of all his stolen fame.

It was hard to listen however Xiao Zhan knew these words were true. Besides, when many from different locations repeated the same things, it could only be the truth. Yet, he did not want to let go of Yibo. The younger man was the best thing that happened to him in this cutthroat world since he entered the entertainment industry. Even his bandmates were viewed with wariness. In Yibo, he had always trusted since the first day of working together.

Closing tightly his eyes, Xiao Zhan pulled the covers over his head.

Tomorrow. He would announce his intentions to Yibo, tomorrow. This night, he would avoid thinking about it. Though, knowing him, he would not be able to shut off his mind.

As he was deep in thought, he did not hear the door open but he effectively felt the mattress dip down under a weight.

_Yibo._

He felt tears coming to his eyes and did not dare opening them. Yibo was there. With him. Already, he felt the droning thoughts ease up.

That was a feat that only his mother and father could accomplish. And then Yibo added himself up in the list. He could loosen his nerves with a simple touch or just by being there. The gentle touch on his back relaxed him further.

Until it went away.

Then, it was a free-for-all for his ruminations. They came back with revenge. It was like they were punishing him for his moment of reprieve.

Xiao Zhan stiffened imperceptibly when an arm took him by surprise, enlacing his waist. He was slowly maneuvered back into Yibo’s chest, his boyfriend’s entire front plastered to his back as the other arm sneaked under him to wrap around his hip. The surrounding warmth of his lover chased away all the bad thoughts and Xiao Zhan gladly sank into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song of the same name :  
> 童話(tónghuà) by 光良(guāngliáng)  
> Fairy Tale by Michael Wong.
> 
> Official Music Video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBcp_ljCBGU
> 
> Translation and interpretation of the lyrics by the author.
> 
> This fic is dedicated and gifted to Rideka前辈
> 
> To [Ride前辈](https://twitter.com/801ride?s=20)
> 
> (@801Ride on Twitter), thanks for your support and for the inspiration ! Go check their arts, they are very talented !


End file.
